


Demigods and Bats

by batfamily_trash (j_write_something), j_write_something



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_write_something/pseuds/batfamily_trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_write_something/pseuds/j_write_something
Summary: Jac didn't ask to be created. She didn't ask for her "gifts". And she also didn't ask to be involved with a family full of daddy issues and ex-dead people.
Kudos: 2





	Demigods and Bats

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an old fanfic I gave up on. I decided to work on it again because my Creative Writing teacher said it would be a good idea.

The city was buzzing with activity even though it was night. Contrary to popular belief, Gotham isn’t quiet at night. The poor souls of the damned roam the streets looking for justice. A way into the light. Some souls get their justice while others are left to rot and turn into malevolent spirits. And that’s where I come in. I try to give them hope, reassurance that they will soon go to a better place, but those that were born and died in this city know better. There is NO peace. NO better place. Only pain and suffering. 

Over the years, I’ve learned to ignore them, to not let them corrupt what’s left of my humanity. But as time passed, every soul in this putrid city became more restless, more dangerous than the city itself. More and more souls are seeking justice, vengeance. It’s getting very annoying. 

I haven’t stepped foot in the city in years, for fear of what could happen. Not much has changed but souls still roam the city. Reapers have appeared to clean the mess but there are still a lot of angered spirits. The pain and suffering is still there but reduced. It seems to me that Batman and his friends are doing a better job. 

I walked down the streets of The Cauldron, taking in the moonlight while avoiding social interaction with everyone outside. An artifact from the underworld has been stolen, and it’s my duty to return it back to its rightful owner, but that’s going to be difficult, considering the number of cults located in Gotham. If this artifact were to get into the wrong hands, chaos would erupt. 

My sources told me that several demons reside in Gotham, but one, in particular, caught my interest. Etrigan, the demon prince of hell, bound to the mortal, Jason Blood. A prince of hell might know where I may be able to locate the stolen artifact. It’s just a matter of locating him and avoiding any trouble. A worthy challenge.

  
  
  
  



End file.
